


女神节快乐

by ehdud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehdud/pseuds/ehdud
Summary: 这篇文的大纲是在去年这时候写的，后来被李满作到脱粉了，前段时间捡起来重新写了，可能没有其他车刺激
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	女神节快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的大纲是在去年这时候写的，后来被李满作到脱粉了，前段时间捡起来重新写了，可能没有其他车刺激

1  
如果你问起在熙，3月8日是什么样的，桃子妹妹脸上一定会出现神秘的红晕。毕竟3月8日是在熙和道妍的纪念日。

按照流程来说，一般在熙会拉着道妍下课以后去逛街，从商场一楼的化妆品买到三楼的内衣。道妍虽说不爱运动，但在3月8日，你会见到一个“精力”十足的兔子姐姐。

2  
今年的3月8日和往常一样，晨跑回来的在熙顺手在小区门口帮她的妍妍姐姐捎回了一个包裹。不过今天的包裹有些特殊，上面标注着“贵重电脑配件，非本人勿拆”，可是在熙忙着叫还赖在床上不肯起床的道妍，也就把这个包裹抛在脑后了。

道妍迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛时，正对着的就是在熙粉粉嫩嫩的嘴唇。在熙被道妍盯得有些感觉了，俯下身子，还带着些桃子沐浴露里的清香。道妍脸上被她喷出来的气息哄得热热的，水亮的眼睛里还带着一丝迷糊，嘴唇突然被软软的东西覆上。

3  
她感觉的得到在熙在笑，暖暖的气息拂过道妍的脸颊，带上了一丝红晕。在熙受不了了，翻上床压着道妍啃咬，一边骚扰着道妍还一边伸手进被窝里明晃晃地调戏。

道妍也不是吃素的，虽说手上一直在推开在熙，嘴里也没停住对在熙前几天的害羞打趣。道妍突然瞄到手机屏幕的闪烁，挣扎着打开手机，发现是新买的小玩具到了。掀开被子蒙住在一边偷笑的在熙，问到：“你有帮我取新到的快递吗？我买的小雪人到了。”

在熙向门口努努嘴，示意姐姐东西就在门口，然后把脑袋埋进充满姐姐香味的床铺里不肯出来。

4  
在熙迷迷糊糊地听见道妍拆了快递以后，发出的声响，还有些许的水声，过了一会微小的震动声出现在房间里。在熙刚刚把自己从被子里扒拉出来，就感觉到下体被贴上了一个一直震动的小玩意，她红着脸，不知道是闷的还是羞的，眼睛水汪汪的看向她的姐姐，呆住了。

道妍穿着一身粉色的情趣睡衣站在窗边，虽然不大但足够挺巧的胸乳在粉色蕾丝中若影若现，下半身也是粉色的，就连腿上都被绑上了粉粉的蕾丝蝴蝶结。她的手里攥着白色雪人形状的跳蛋，贴在在熙的内裤外面。

在熙虽然害羞，但是手不由自主的摸上了姐姐的胸和腰。“姐姐软软的”，这是在熙脑子里当时为数不多的念头。她搂着道妍的腰，靠着自己经常健身的体魄把姐姐压在床上，趁着姐姐还因为刚刚的旋转头晕时，夺走了姐姐手上的小玩具，一手拨开道妍没啥用的情趣睡裙，双膝卡住姐姐的大腿，将还在跳动的小玩具贴上了姐姐的私处。

昨晚上翻云覆海（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我写到这里好出戏啊对八七）后的道妍哪里承受得住这样的玩弄，双手紧紧拽着床单，喉头溢出一丝娇吟，颤颤巍巍地被送上了高潮。在熙感觉自己也湿透了，一手捏着沾满道妍高潮液体的跳蛋，撩起oversize的T恤，一手拨开内裤，露出藏在里面的小硬核，贴了上去。

道妍才从刚刚的高潮中缓了出来，撑起身子，看到面前心爱的妹妹用刚刚让自己快乐的小东西自慰，自己感觉更强烈了。轻轻接过带着两个人体液的、跳动的小玩具，吻住潮红的嘴唇，撬开贝齿，手从宽大的T恤下摆探进去，先是捏住挺翘的乳头，然后轻轻绕着她打转。道妍知道，这个妹妹体力可比她好多了，所以上面和下面都更加卖力地戏弄着，却忘记了自己肺活量，硬生生被在熙吻到缺氧，两个人一起瘫软地倒在床上。

5  
道妍觉得全世界都静了下来，只剩下她和在熙此起彼伏的喘息声，然后她用疲软的身子抱住妹妹，轻轻地吻了吻在熙潮红的脸颊。


End file.
